Sergeant (GS)
For the official canon article click here. Sergeant '''(aka '''Sarge, full name Sgt. Xena Mayfield) is playable character in the Soul of the Machine storyline. She appears alongside Lv Bu, Cowboy, and Trigger on the maps Cyborg Reliance, Guilin Peaks, and M.A.R.S.. She originally appeared canonically in Call of Duty Online's ''Cyborg Rising, Deus Ex and Evacuation game modes. Biography '''Soul of the Machine' Much of her early life is unknown. Her real name is Xena Mayfield, but usually goes by either Sergeant or "Sarge". She joined the United States Army during the Conflict in Korea. She eventually completed basic training and was sent to the front lines to fight in the war. She eventually achieved her rank of Sergeant and became an instructor for the new recruits. When the war ended, she was sent to Base #421-016 in Guilin, China. She would further instruct some more new recruits but was more verbally abusive than previously. One of the recruits, Madman, talked back at her but no disciplinary action was forced upon due to her abusive and childish behavior. Sergeant was then sent on a mission alongside the other units of the base to raid an unsanctioned CODOL Institute laboratory in the mountains of Guilin. However, on the way there, her unit's helicopter crashed and was sent off course to another part of the mountains. She managed to regroup with the others, but they were all either dead or too wounded to continue the mission. She found her Commander, who was in the final minutes of his life, to be given orders on what to do next. He told her to find Madman and any other soldiers still alive and retreat back to base. She trekked through the forests slaughtering any remaining cyborgs on her own before eventually reaching the base several hours later. The base was completely abandoned with the exception of a man named Cortex, who managed to convince her that the only way to survive now was to work for him as a mercenary to help find the man responsible for killing her Commanding Officer and most of her squadmates, Dr. Van Lucker. Along with three other mercenaries, they went trough certain parts of China to find Dr. Van Lucker. But they only found more cyborgs to rid the world of. While trying to escape via helicopter, the vehicle crashed and was somehow teleported to an unknown desert location in the United States of America. They find an underground CODOL Institute laboratory and eventually escape using a UFO that had been stored there. It turns out that Dr. Van Lucker was in the UFO and held all four of the mercs hostage until they crashed into an airplane being piloted by four CODOL Scientists from Atlanta, Georgia. Because the UFO had a teleported stored inside of it, the collision caused everyone to be teleported back to Guilin, China's mountain range. They were forced to work together to take down the cyborgs and rebuild the teleporter. During the process, Madman teleports back to the same location to confront Dr. Van Lucker. Sergeant herself speaks to Madman and confronts him about abandoning his unit, which only backfires when Madman mentions to her how abusive she was to him and the soldiers. After Madman, Van Lucker, and the four scientists teleport out of the map, Sergeant and the three other mercenaries teleport in the hopes of catching up to their location, but instead they end up on a space station somewhere on what appears to be another planet. Call of Duty: Nexus Arena Sergeant appears in Call of Duty: Nexus Arena as a Assault Character. She is categorized into the following: Protagonists, Leader, Assault, Soul of the Machine. She is currently only obtainable from the "Shell Shocked Sergeant" Legendary Event, which is available every month on the 5th until the 12th. *'Die, Meatbag!' (Basic) Sergeant deals Physical damage to her enemy target and gains Offense Up for 2 turns. This attack has +30% Critical Damage agaisnt Debuffed enemies. *'Opportune Strike' (Special) Sergeant deals Physical damage to her target enemy with a 50% chance of inflicting Speed Down for 2 turns. This ability's cooldown is reduced by 2 if the target is suffering any negative status effects. *'Semper Fi' (Special) Sergeant deals Physical damage to all enemies and inflicts 3 Damage Over Time effects for 2 turns. This attack can't be Countered. *'Call to Action' (Special) Dispel all Debuffs on Sergeant. Sergeant gains 100% Turn Meter and recovers 40% Health and 40% Protection. If Sergeant doesn't have the Call to Action unique buff, she gains it until the next time this ability is used. Call to Action: Sergeant ignores Taunts during her turn and has +50% Accuracy, +50% Critical Chance, and +50% Critical Damage. Can't be Dispelled or prevented. Category:Greedyselfish Category:Non-Canon Category:Soul of the Machine Category:Boss Rush